And They Lived Ha-
by abski0206
Summary: What if Oswald had fallen in love with someone from a totally different world? Elizabeth is young, innocent and only came to Gotham to study abroad for a year. She didn't expect to catch the eye of the ruthless yet somewhat shy king of Gotham. How is he supposed to keep her safe, not only from Gotham's most wanted, but more importantly, from himself?


To say that Elizabeth was shy was probably one of the biggest understatements the year. So why in gods name she had chosen to study abroad for a year was beyond a mystery, especially to her. She supposed pressure from her parents to explore the world may have influenced her decision and of course the scholarship she won. But she still couldn't believe that she had actually gone and bloody done it. But like most shy people she was only shy around those she didn't know and around friends, she was probably the most insane one. But her friends had moved on and it was now her time to get out and live.

Lying face down on her pillow, she gave an exasperated sigh. Knowing that her studies were to soon take place in less than a week, Elizabeth knew very well that she couldn't continue to laze around in her flat like a hermit. Unlike others, she was to be privately tutored by an esteemed historian who had somehow got ahold of her research and requested she be appointed under him for a year. An assistance of sorts, and yet she would still get credit towards her degree.

Sitting up with a loud and exaggerated sigh, which was beginning to become a habit, Elizabeth glanced at her reflection. A shower was definitely needed and of course getting out of her pyjamas was on the to do list. So shrugging off her warm and cosy blanket, she shuffled tiredly to the bathroom and started to prepare herself for the day ahead.

It was precisely an hour later when she exited her small flat and began to make her way to a park that she had seen when first moving in. As she passed countless shops, her pace slowed until she suddenly stopped outside of a small boutique shop. Glancing through the glass she saw quite a few young girls trying on various makeup and cooing to each other in adoration. Her focus however was transfixed on her own reflection. Her white curly hair had freed itself from the constraints of her hair grip and gave the impression that she had been electrocuted. Elizabeth's light blue eyes were shielded by round silver glasses that unfortunately didn't do a lot to hide the fact that she was obviously tired. Looking at herself, especially in comparison to the females in the shop, Elizabeth was quite sure that she looked like an entirely different species. She was only a bit grateful that she had attempted to jazz her image up with some dark red lipstick which was definitely striking against her porcelain white skin and somewhat sharp cheekbones. Her mother once said she could cut glass with sheets like hers.

Moving away from the boutique as not to make her feel anymore self conscious than she already was, her eyes were immediately glued to another shop. A book shop. Within seconds she was already in the book shop and had her slender fingers running down the spines of several books. As she reached foreword to take one, childhood memories rose their ugly head. She was always considered a 'geek' and a 'nerd' for being an academic. Unlike other girls, Elizabeth hit puberty much later and her interest in fashion only really occurred as she grew older. But as a 15 year old girl surrounded by hormonal teenage girls who cared more about beauty than brains, Elizabeth had stuck out like a sore thumb. Constant teasing had occurred for years and although she had never had a serious crush on a boy, their comments hurt the most.

She shook her head and continued to read the book she held in her hand. It appeared to be a collection of short stories, some fantasy, others ghostly tales. Trying not to become too absorbed in the tales, she put the book back and decided to exit the shop as she already had enough books to start her own library. However as she was about to push the door open, she accidentally hit someone who was just entering.

"Oh my gosh, I am so s...sorry. Are you okay? I should have been looking where I was going". She spoke quickly and carefully helped the stranger up who had unfortunately been at the receiving end of her forceful door pushing. Her eyes glanced at his appearance and she inwardly cringed. He was dressed all in black and judging by the style of the waistcoat and blazer, she could only assume that he was probably wealthy or important. Or both. Wondering who the hell she may of pissed of, Elizabeth mentally prepared herself for the worse. The man in question was about to snap at her when he finally looked upon his assailant.

"I...it's f...fine". He stuttered slowly, as he started at her like a deer caught in a car's headlights. He had been ready to release all hell on the insolent person who had dared to smack him in the face with a door, but realising that it had only been a mere girl caught him off guard. Being the king of Gotham had its drawbacks, and Oswald was starting to think that paranoia was definitely one of them.

Gabriel, who had been dusting off his bosses jacket, gave Elizabeth a sad glance hoping that The Penguin wouldn't ask him to dispose of her. He had to do jobs like that all the time, but killing women was not his favourite. But when his boss stuttered, Gabe gave the short man a confused look. He was not expecting that reaction. Then again, he found the whole going to a book shop a stupid idea but The Penguin had said that it was a favour for Jim Gordon so he didn't question his strange orders.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes when he replied and held the door open for him to enter. She felt that it was the least she could do considering she nearly knocked him out. When he didn't move, she gave a small motion with her hand, demonstrating that he should come in.

"Oh no, after you" he replied quickly and shuffled out of the way of the shop. She noticed almost immediately that he walked oddly and knowing that it was rude to stare, she averted her eyes and gave him a grateful smile and walked out of the doorway.

"Thank you, but I'm really sorry about before. I hope you are okay". She sounded worried and Oswald couldn't quite recall the last time someone other than his mother sounded anxious about him. He snapped out of staring at her and turned to Gabriel who had been watching the whole thing with a quizzical look on his face.

"Gabe, if you would be so kind to go in before me". He glared to get his point across and watched his bodyguard slowly enter the shop.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern my dear. If I may be so bold, you are not from around here, are you?" He asked with a smile. Although to Elizabeth his smile seemed more like a leer. She rubbed her hands together and was about to reply when he interrupted her.

"My apologies, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Oswald Cobblepot". He gave a small bow earning an amused smile from Elizabeth. She was wondering what the hell was going on but since her parents always told her to be more social, she decided to answer him. She wanted to be as polite as possible, for she was the one in the wrong.

"Well..urmm hello Mr. Cobblepot. You are correct, I'm from England, the North hence the accent and I'm umm Elizabeth, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure you are really busy and I'm probably just... you know taking up your time so... sorry again". She gave him a small smile and quickly made her way down the crowded street, knowing full well that she came across as someone who hadn't mastered the art of language. She was practically speed walking as she tried to stop comparing how eloquently he sounded and how she sounded like she had been given a lobotomy. Oswald, on the other hand, stared after her as she went by, with a dreamy look across his face.

"Elizabeth..." He sighed. He was about to follow her for reasons he he couldn't understand when Gabe's voice broke his trance. Rubbing his head, he gave the girl one last lingering glance before walking into the shop. After all a killer was on the loose and he didn't want to disappoint his friend, Detective Gordon.


End file.
